Un Regalo Singular
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Solo diré algo, tres rusos, uno de ellos cumpliendo años. Si no les gusta leer puro Lemmon Yaoi, Ni lo abran. NO es apto para homofóbicos. One shot. Feliz cumple Cat.


**Disclaimer. **Beyblade ni sus personajes son míos, solo los manejo a mi manera en mis historias. Obvio, en fin.

**Cat. (**_**Angelsaivar)**_ espero que te guste y aunque ya pasaron dos días de tu cumple, pues espero hayas pasado un día muy divertido. . . ¡Felicidades!

▪◊▪ **F**з**Ł**ī**Ž **Ċ**ü**m**Þ**l**έ ▪◊▪**

—◊—

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó con incredulidad en la voz. ¿Era acaso posible que su mente y sus oídos le estuvieran engañando?

Definitivamente eso debía estar pasando, no existía otra posibilidad.

— Confirmado. Te estas quedando sordo. – respondió ya harto el otro, caminando por la grande casa en la que ambos vivían, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el chico poco menor que él.

— Es sólo que no lo puedo creer. – hizo una pausa sentándose a la orilla de la cama, ya que venía siguiendo al otro quien entró en su habitación. – Estoy seguro que algo me pedirás a cambio. – mencionó dudando un poco, pero con una enorme sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— Se nota que me conoces a la perfección. – una breve pausa en la que se acercó hasta el chico y le tomó de la barbilla con una mano para observarle directamente a los ojos. – Además, no es cosa del otro mundo, sólo estoy diciendo que invites a tu _amigo _a cenar. – agregó besándole después. Una forma un tanto tosca, brusca, pero que con seguridad sabía que el otro lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

Cortando de seco aquel nexo, se echó al hombro la toalla que había tomado de un cajón y caminó en dirección al baño de dicha recamara. Dejando atrás al menor quien sentado permanecía aún, estrujando con sus rojizos orbes, el ahora desnudo cuerpo de su pareja.

— ¿Y pretendes preparar tú la cena? – interrogó saliendo de su aparente mutismo, luego de observar atento como el otro se desvestía antes de entrar completamente al baño. – Porque no querrás envenenarnos con mi comida. – aclaró sonriendo de la última ocasión en que había intentado _fatídicamente _cocinar.

— Por favor, sólo piensa un poco. Si quisiera envenenar al idiota de tu _ex_, lo haría yo mismo, y no creo que intentara librarme así de él. Así que descarta esa idea. – finalizó por unos minutos. – Lo que haremos será pedir algo de comida rusa para cenar en casa. – declaró nuevamente.

— Gracias, _cariño._ Siempre tan amoroso para conmigo. – ironizó. Se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Acomodándose en un confortable sillón, justo en media sala, tomó el teléfono, comenzando a marcar el recordado número de su _ex pareja. _

— ¿Yuriy? – preguntó al escuchar la voz atendiendo del otro lado.

— _Kai, que milagro que te acuerdas de mí, bastardo. – _replicó el otro con extraña _amabilidad_ y alegría en la voz.

— ¡Ja!. Para que veas que la gente importante en ocasiones también se aburre y busca diversión. – respondió con sorna.

— ¡_Ja–ja!. Muy gracioso Hiwatari._ – contestó sonriendo. – _Yo más bien creo que tu noviecito no da el ancho y por eso te aburres. –_ soltó en forma de broma, ya que Kai y él se llevaban de ese modo. Después de que su relación terminara, afortunadamente su amistad siguió. Aunque eso le retorcía las tripas a cierto pelilavanda.

— Quiero que vengas mañana a cenar. – dijo de pronto, cortando cualquier pensamiento del pelirrojo ojiazul que estaba del lado contrario de la línea. Una ligera risita se escuchó por lo que el bicolor preguntó curioso. – ¿Qué te causa gracia?

— _¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides?. El señor buena onda podría molestarse, o lo que no es nada común en él, encelarse.–_ carraspeó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Si te dijese que él mismo lo propuso?. – indagó

— _No lo creería, pero ya veo porque de la invitación. –_ comenzó Yuriy sacando sus propias conclusiones, las cuales no estaban lejos de la realidad. – _Mañana es tu maldito cumpleaños, ¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?_ – interrogó sonriente. – _Soy un verdadero bastardo pero siempre lo recuerdo._ – después de todo era por ello que el celoso novio estaba _permitiéndole _que lo invitara.

— Bueno, déjate de cosas, ¿Vendrás o no? – cuestionó ya un tanto desesperado.

— _Pero como negarme a semejante invitación. Además te tomaste la molestia de llamarme. Tanta amabilidad no puede ser malagradecida. Ahí estaré sólo dime a que hora. – _pidió

— Creo que después de las ocho está bien. – mencionó.

— _Ok, nos vemos. ¡Do Svidaniya!–_ se despidió, cortando después la comunicación. El bicolor observó atento dicho objeto entre sus manos para luego colocarlo en su lugar.

— ¿Aceptó? – interrogó el recién llegado después de incontables minutos en los que Kai se había prácticamente desconectado de su cuerpo.

— Si, le dije que mañana luego de las ocho. – contestó más por impulso que nada.

— Perfecto. – acotó. – Como mañana vamos a estar muy ocupados... – inició tirando la toalla con que sacudía el agua de su cabello en un diminuto sillón. Se acercó hasta el ojirojo y sentándose sobre el regazo de éste comenzó frenéticamente a besarlo. – Supongo que ahora deberemos divertirnos por nuestra parte.

— ¿Qué comiste hoy que tienes tantas energías? – soltó la pregunta divertido mientras ladeaba la cabeza para permitir el acceso a su cuello, el cual Bryan atacaba con besos.

En tanto su cuerpo iba siendo manejado hasta dejarlo recostado sobre el sillón.

—◊—**  
**...

Todo parecía ir a la perfección, Yuriy tenía rato de haber llegado y aunque Bryan estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo, en ningún momento pareció querer atacarlo con sus comentarios mordaces, los cuales siempre terminaban en una seria riña entre ambos. Siempre era lo mismo. ¿Tal vez porque era mi cumpleaños intentaban comportarse?

Pues sea lo que sea, yo disfruto del momento.

— ¿Aún sigues trabajando ahí? – su comentario sólo me indicaba que comenzaría con sus burlas. – Pensé que ya habías conseguido trabajo en algún congal, ya sabes, como puta. – sonrió ligeramente.

Rodé de inmediato mis ojos, hable demasiado rápido. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Puta, neh? – la sonrisa de Yuriy al igual que la de Bryan se tornó de burla. – Pues a Kai no le disgustaba tener sexo a diario con ésta puta. – mencionó, Yuriy sabe como le disgusta a Bryan el simple hecho de recordar que fuimos pareja, y peor aún cuando le restriega en la cara que tuvimos relaciones.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo. . . Yuriy fue la primer persona con la que estuve en ese sentido, tanto él como yo experimentamos juntos la sexualidad por primera vez, por lo que cuando llegué con Bryan ya me sabía varios trucos que tanto Yuriy como yo aprendimos en el camino, el cual no fue corto precisamente. Innovar, esa era nuestra palabra preferida, estábamos consientes de que la monotonía no iba con nuestras vidas y los juegos durante el sexo eran lo mejor que hacíamos para evitarla, entre otras cosas que está de más mencionarlas.

— Chicos. ¿Quieren calmarse por favor? – intenté detener la pelea segura que venía, ya habíamos cenado, platicamos durante un par de horas en la sala y ya se había hecho mucho más de las once, no me molestaba que estuviera Yuriy aún, pero no deseaba realmente que pudieran llegar como otras ocasiones casi a los golpes.

— Eres una puta. – la seriedad con que fueron mencionadas esas palabras por Bryan, realmente me hacen saber que es lo que sigue.

— Yuriy, creo que será mejor que. . . – intenté detener esto a tiempo.

— Si, mejor me voy porque tu noviecito, sabe que no da el ancho y por eso me detesta. ¿Tan malo eres en la cama Bryan, que temes que Kai vuelva conmigo?

Yuriy esa pregunta ni se pregunta. ¿Realmente es una especie de suicida este tonto pelirrojo, o que le sucede hoy?. Veo de reojo como Bryan da un paso hacia Yuriy quien ya estaba de pie, por lo que adelantándome a cualquier cosa me paro justo en medio del camino, mirando hacia Yuriy para acompañarlo a la puerta.

— Ya estarás contento. – dije cerrando con coraje la puerta de la habitación, misma que fue detenida por Bryan quien iba entrando.

— No me gusta que estés enojado y menos por culpa de ese estúpido pelirrojo. – aclaró abrazándome por la espalda, enredó sus fuertes brazos paseándolos por mi pecho, repartiendo besos en el cuello y parte del oído, sabía donde tocar para que cualquier coraje se me pasara y pudiéramos tener una placentera noche. – Te prometo que ya luego me disculpo con él. – prometió, cosa que le haré cumplir.

Movió al frente su pelvis, logrando que su excitado miembro golpeara mi trasero, se removió un poco despertando mis ansias.

...Una vez más

— Tengo un regalo para ti. – le escuché murmurar extasiado sobre mi oído, apenas y moví de forma positiva mi cabeza.

Sus manos viajaban por dentro de mi ropa, palpando mi pecho... de pronto se detuvo y se separó de mí. Giré mi vista y él sonrió airoso al entender que ya le necesitaba.

— Juguemos. – le escuché y no podía creerlo, antes ya habíamos realizado algunos juegos que siempre terminaban un tanto sadomasoquistas, pero a fin de cuentas era placentero. ¿Ahora que tendría en mente?

Sonreí antes de contestar, imaginándome mil cosas.

— ¿Y que tienes en mente? – le cuestioné sugestivo.

— Cierra tus ojos. – exigió, como de costumbre. Arrugué la frente entrecerrando mis ojos, pero decidí hacerle caso. – Espera, no te vayas a mover y no abras los ojos. – escuché que decía mientras se alejaba a la puerta, seguro iba a buscar alguno de sus juguetes de cuero o algo así.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que no escuché ni un sólo ruido, comenzaba a exasperarme, estaba parado a media habitación, ojos cerrados y en espera de que volviera Bryan, quien ya me estaba impacientando. Sin abrir los ojos noté como si todo estuviera más oscuro, pero por si las dudas me mantuve como él me lo pidió.

Minutos más tarde escuché la puerta.

— Por fin. – declaré.

— Puedes abrir los ojos. – mencionó desde la puerta, no podía ver absolutamente nada, parecía haber apagado todo, ni siquiera una rendija de luz se colaba por la ventana, quien sabe que había puesto en ella. ¿Cuál era la idea?

Apenas e iba a cuestionar sobre sus intenciones cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos me tomaron de los costados, parecía desesperado y salvaje al mismo tiempo. Su lengua comenzó a invadirme y me llegó ese sabor, un sabor que ya conocía desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Sus manos me mantuvieron sujeto mientras sus labios no se despegaban de los míos. Subió mi playera, parecía querer arrancarla. Sonreí ante la urgencia.

— ¿Desesperado eh? – indagué consiguiendo que me arrojara sobre la cama con brusquedad. – Espera. – le quise detener pero no me prestó la menor atención, introdujo su mano dentro de mi pantalón, mientras su boca ahora se dedicaba a atormentar mi pecho.

Claramente podía sentir el frío que su saliva me causaba cuando su boca había ya pasado por ahí. La juguetona y exploradora lengua descendió hasta llegar a mi ombligo, logrando que me retorciera, mi espalda se arqueaba, tanto de placer como las cosquillas que dicha acción me causaba.

— Mmhn. – apenas y logré morder mi labio inferior para no gemir cuando sentí como arrancaba mi pantalón con los dientes, siguiendo así con mi ropa interior. – Estás muy salvaje hoy... más de lo acostumbrado. – logré articular en medio de tanto éxtasis.

— Mm... ¿No te gusta así? – susurró ronco.

— Claro que sí. – respondí.

...

_Aquella_ respuesta me dio la pauta necesaria para continuar con lo que hacía, su cuerpo era sumamente exquisito, el sabor de sus labios parecía una especie de sustancia adictiva, que me hacía desearlo cada vez más.

Al fin lo tenía desnudo, podía palpar con mis manos cada rincón de su piel, estaba justo como lo deseaba tener, me puse de pie y retiré yo mismo mi ropa, escuchando un reclamo por abandonarle, ya que ni siquiera lograba ver lo que yo estaba haciendo. La oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación no permitía siquiera distinguir una simple silueta.

Sonreí tragándome cualquier palabra que deseara decirle y proseguí. _Esta noche es para darle gusto al cuerpo._ Pensé.

Recorrí con mis labios, apenas rozando la suave piel de todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello, lugar al que me dediqué por inmensos segundos, deslizándome a sus labios posteriormente, los cuales ya me esperaban entreabiertos, parecía querer recuperar el aire que le faltaba.

Sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello y el roce de su piel caliente contra la mía que aún permanecía fría como de costumbre, lograban excitarme de una manera en que hacía tiempo no lo lograba nadie.

No pude evitar gemir con fuerza cuando con una mano comenzó a masturbarme, consiguiendo que le besara para evitar cometer una tontería y decirle todo en ese momento.

Renuente a ello, detuve su mano, bajando hasta su sexo, tomándolo con una mano comencé a besarle desde la base hasta llegar a la punta, la cual ya goteaba, mordí con los labios la delicada piel que cubría esa parte, para luego introducirlo en mi boca, masturbándole de ese modo con mis movimientos.

Sentí como estaba a punto de terminar, así que con mi mano apreté la base, escuchando el sonoro reclamo que su garganta no pudo contener. Lo cual me hizo sonreír.

De un tirón le puse de pie, golpeando su cuerpo contra el mío en el acto, le tomé de la cintura y lo giré, una mano se posó sobre su espalda para que se inclinara hacia el frente. Mi mano libre guió mi miembro hasta su entrada, la cual sin previa preparación. Penetré.

— I... Idiota... – logró articular, sonaba demasiado excitado pero un poco molesto, lo cual realmente ni me importó, por el contrario, me hizo reír, sabía que esto sería una sorpresa para él y estaba seguro que le gustaría.

Poco faltaba ya para la verdadera diversión, pero mientras yo estaba disfrutándolo a lo grande.

Ambas manos sobre su cadera para marcar el compás, salía casi completamente de su interior para luego embestirle una vez más con mayor fuerza, intentando llegar más al fondo, trataba de llevarlo hasta el orgasmo. Al menos al primero de esta noche.

Arquee mi espalda hacia atrás cuando separó sus piernas e inclinó mayormente su cuerpo al frente, dándome mas espacio para que entrara. Dicha acción me hizo sentirme fascinado.

— Te... Te quiero más adentro. – pedía, parecía haberse recargado sobre los codos debido a su inclinación. Sonreí ante la imagen en mi cabeza. "Kai sobre sus codos al pie de la cama mientras sus piernas no están ni remotamente dobladas, hermoso trasero completo para mi" imaginé. Lo cual casi lograba que terminara.

Más embestidas con mayor fuerza le siguieron a esa, tocando el punto que seguro le haría estallar, incontables ocasiones fueron las que le hice gritar de placer pero esta ocasión es mucho más excitante. ¿Por qué?

Porque jamás imaginé esta situación.

...

Mi mano envuelve mi miembro ya excitado, me han llevado a esto sólo por mirar.

Llevo rato parado cerca de la puerta admirando todo lo que sucede y no puedo resistir más, es tiempo de que yo también tenga diversión. Retiro mi ropa sin hacer el menor ruido y me paro tras el pelirrojo idiota que aún penetra a Kai, tomo sus nalgas y las separo para entrar en él, parece un poco asustado con mi toque, pero él sabía a lo que se atenía cuando aceptó dicho trato.

Terminó dentro de Kai, y lo sé porque ambos gimieron fuertemente, lo cual me dio la oportunidad de entrar agresivamente como era mi costumbre, después de esto seguro y no se iba a poder sentar en varios días. Sonreí.

Kai y él aún se besaban, parecía que Kai aún no se daba cuenta del intercambio, embestí tantas veces como pude al pelirrojo hasta terminar lo que mi mano había comenzado en su interior. El grito de ambos estoy seguro que sorprendió a Kai.

Abandoné su entrada y fui con mi bicolor, sabía que tendría millones de preguntas por hacerme, aunque claro que en este momento no estoy para responder y él tampoco para preguntar. Ya será después.

Tomé el cuerpo de Kai quien enseguida buscó mis labios, su lengua exploraba un tanto insegura toda mi cavidad, sonreí ante ello, sentí como las manos del pelirrojo acariciaban su pecho, pellizcando los pezones, logrando un gemido que se ahogaba en mi boca.

— Déjame tenerte. . . – me pidió sobre el oído. En realidad era lo que ya tenía planeado, pero me sorprendió escuchar su petición, siempre era una pelea constante porque nunca había dejado que él fuera el activo en nuestras relaciones, realizamos todas las fantasías y juegos que a ambos se nos ocurrían, aunque siempre le reclamaba del pelirrojo, pero hace tiempo venía pensando en que cumpliría la mayor de sus fantasías la noche de su cumpleaños.

¿Cuál era esa? Justo la que estamos viviendo.

Siento como sus manos recorren mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos, los separa y comienza a meter un dedo en mi cavidad, una pequeña incomodidad se presenta en mi cuerpo, pero nada que no se pueda soportar. Pensé que tardaría más preparándome, pero cuando menos lo pensé la fiera que había creado me lanzó contra la cama, giró mi cuerpo y se sentó en mi trasero.

Sentí su mano viajar por toda mi columna, su palma palpaba cada parte de mi espalda hasta que llegó a mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en el, cerraba mis ojos ante tal sensación, en realidad la disfrutaba mucho. Todo estaba bien hasta que... con la mayor brusquedad que le conocía jaló de mi cabello, logrando arquear mi espalda hacia atrás.

Pude conocer entonces la razón de aquello y se debía a que otros labios asaltaban mi boca, jamás había sentido este sabor así que fácilmente podía saber que era el pelirrojo, sin contar que Kai aún permanecía sobre mi cadera.

Sólo espero no intente cobrarse todas las que le he hecho. Medité en ese momento.

El peso sobre mí desapareció, pero los labios ajenos en mi boca aún permanecía, intenté ponerme en pie, pero grave error cometí ya que sentí como era golpeado con algo que parecía ser un, ¿Cinto?.

Ahora si le había salido lo sádico a Kai y podía culparme seguramente a mi mismo por ello.

— Ponte sobre las rodillas. – pidió calmado Yuriy quien ahora se ocupaba de introducir su lengua en mi oído.

— Que demonios, no. – contesté molesto. Cuando sentí de nuevo el golpe sobre mi trasero, en realidad si me estaba doliendo eso. –Basta. – dije algo irritado por el golpe, cuando sentí otro.

— Te castigaré más si sigues negándote, a cuatro patas. – ordenó, apreté la mandíbula. "Ya me las cobraré Kai, ya lo haré, y casi puedo asegurar que por un mes, te dolerá incluso caminar" Pensé ya que se estaba aprovechando por ser su maldito cumpleaños.

Pero ya vendría el mío también.

Obediente me puse como él lo pedía, fue en ese momento que sentí algo húmedo en mi cavidad, pensé que sería la punta de su miembro pero la manera en que se retorcía sólo me indicaba que era su lengua, esa imagen, aunado al movimiento que ejercía sobre mi entrada, me hizo gemir sonoramente.

— Recárgate sobre las manos. – escuché que pedía Yuriy sobre mi oído, no entendí en realidad que deseaba hasta que él mismo tomó mis brazos logrando que mis palmas estuvieran sobre la cama al igual que las rodillas. Sentí entonces su cuerpo colarse por debajo del mío, pero en sentido contrario, lo cual normalmente conocen como un sesenta y nueve. Su miembro quedó a la altura de mi boca y el mío a la altura de la suya.

No podía creer en lo que había terminado todo esto. Tenía otros planes, no eran exactamente así pero dejándome llevar por el momento, recargué mi cuerpo en los codos para quedar a una distancia prudente que me permitiera jugar con aquella extremidad que se presentaba frente a mí.

Me dedicaba a morder aquella sensible parte, cuando sentí como era penetrado, al mismo tiempo que Yuriy metía todo mi miembro en su boca. Fue una sensación indescriptible, un placer que me llevó al paraíso. Si en verdad existe uno, acababa de conocerlo.

Varias embestidas cada vez más profundas, con cada una Kai lograba llegar a una parte jamás explorada en mí, ahogando un gemido en mi boca que aún estaba ocupada.

Tanto el rápido compás que impuso Kai, como los labios de Yuriy sobre mi miembro, movimientos lentos y de pronto rápidos me hicieron casi temblar.

No pudiendo retenerlo más, sentí como Yuriy se venía en mi boca, sintiendo unas gotas resbalarse por entre mis labios. Lo cual me dio una sensación de extremo placer, terminando al mismo tiempo que Kai terminó en mi interior.

—◊—**  
**...

Había pasado rato y los chicos aún permanecían en la cama. Al fin que esta era enorme. Bryan permanecía boca arriba, se habían acomodado ya para dormir, Kai estaba en medio también como si mirara el techo, a diferencia del pelirrojo quien mantenía su cuerpo sobre un costado, mirando hacia Kai.

Los tres dispuestos a dormir. . .

— Casi lo olvidaba. – mencionó Bryan removiéndose para ponerse de pie. Los otros no entendieron hasta que sintieron la luz de la habitación sobre sus ojos.

— Avisa primero. – reclamó Yuriy. – Ahh ya se que cosa olvidaste. – mencionó sonriendo grandemente.

— ¿De que hablan? – Indagó girando su vista de Yuriy a Bryan, quien mantenía sobre sus manos... – ¡¿Una cámara de video? – casi gritó.

— Más les vale darme una maldita copia de ese video. – amenazó el pelirrojo.

— Pero que de... que... ¿Que les sucede? – no sabía ni que cara poner. ¿Había sido grabado?

— Vamos Kai, sólo sonríe a la cámara, mira que ya te grabó en tus mejores momentos. Quien haya inventado la visión nocturna merece un premio.– declaró sonriente el pelilavanda.

— Maldito, quiero verla, conéctala ahora a la televisión. – exigió.

— Ah no, eso si que no, eso será para mañana en la noche que podamos recrear la escena. – contestó Bryan negando apenas con su dedo índice.

— Pues no completamente. . . – agregó Kai mirando a Yuriy. – él ya no estará. –

En ese segundo la mirada de Bryan y Yuriy se cruzó, un brillo que dejaba ver la travesura de la complicidad, hizo abrir exageradamente los ojos a Kai.

— Esto comienza a gustarme demasiado. – dijo colocándose de costado, palmeando el lugar del otro ruso.

Momento en el que sintió el brazo de Yuriy rodearle desde la espalda, pegando ambos cuerpos.

— Se avecinan días y festejos muy entretenidos por lo que veo. . . – agregó sonriendo. .– Mentirosos. – murmuró entendiendo como habían peleado únicamente para despistar.

.Конец.**  
**●¤ ¥ **Š**з **ά**c**αβ**ό ¤●

**_¤Ž_h_ё_и_α H_î_K¤_**

"_...El amor es el poder iniciador de la vida; la pasión posibilita su permanencia..."  
A_**n**_ó_**n**_i_**m**_o_

†•●◊●•† †●•◊•●† †•●◊●•† †●•◊•●†

Cumplí, un poco tarde pero cumplí Cat! Espero me disculpes y hayas disfrutado de esta creación que es lo que me salió, no ando muy inspirada en realidad, aunque he intentado, llevo un mes sin poder escribir nada, así que de verdad hice mi mejor esfuerzo n.n

Besos para ti. . .

A quien le haya gustado, me gustaría saber su opinión n.n

Gracias de antemano.


End file.
